Upiorny blask wolności
by Heidi1611
Summary: RusPol, historyczny; hołd ruski, Katyń, rozmowy o wolności.


**Autor:** Heidi

**Tytuł:** Upiorny blask wolności

**Beta:** Sorata

**Pairing:** RusPol (Feliks Łukasiewicz/Iwan Bragiński)

**Rating:** R

**Gatunek:** angst

**Długość:** ~700 słów

**Notka:** zainspirowane piosenką "Upiorny blask wolności" Huntera

* * *

_Roztoczyli przed nami..._

_Imperium nad księstwami!_

_Medale z orderami..._

Zwinął się w kłębek i przykrył głowę poduszką. Męczyły go niechciane myśli. Jak to możliwe, że wciąż pamięta, że słyszy tamten czas?

- Co się dzieje?

- Nic – wymamrotał w materac.

- Na pewno?

- Tak – uciął.

Niemal widział trybiki pracujące w głowie Warszawy i ucieszył się, gdy drzwi cicho się za nią zamknęły. Chciał być sam.

* * *

_Rozkazali za nami_

_Zabić karabinaMinami granatami_

* * *

- Feliks! Felek, na Boga, gdzie jesteś?

Krzyki rozlegają się wokół niego. Słyszy przerażenie w ich głosach. Słyszy znajome jęki umierających towarzyszy, znajome wystrzały znienawidzonych kałasznikowów, znajomy śmiech śmierci… Zapach umierania uderza do głowy.

- Felek! Jezu, odezwij się…

Chce, naprawdę chce zawołać: _jestem tu, tutaj, uratujcie mnie._ Leży w czymś miękkim i obrzydliwym, żołądek podchodzi mu do gardła i chce zakryć usta dłonią, ale odkrywa, że nie może się ruszyć. I spada, spada, coś uderza go w skroń, a on chce zakląć…

… a on obudził się z krzykiem i obrzydliwym posmakiem w ustach. Suchy szloch wstrząsnął jego ciałem.

_Czym się przejmujesz?, _zapytało nieczułe tykanie zegara._ Przecież żyjesz._

Północ. Ciszę wypełniło bicie. Liczył je niemal bezwiednie.

… dziesięć, jedenaście, dwanaście…

_Ja żyję, a oni nie, pomyślał._ W sercu zegara coś zacięło się i jęknęło, i gong uderzył trzynasty raz.

* * *

_Zagrają... nad nami_

_Upiornie skrzypeczkami_

* * *

- Pozwól im odejść, Felek – powiedziała Kasia przy śniadaniu. Wprowadził się do niej całkiem niedawno, na początku III Rzeczpospolitej, i wciąż nie mógł przyzwyczaić się do obcej obecności w dziwnych porach dnia. Felek wepchnął do ust jajecznicę, mając nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał odpowiadać.

- Przecież ich nie zatrzymuję – wymamrotał ponuro, gdy stara sztuczka nie podziałała na Warszawę. Dziewczyna prychnęła i odchyliła się na krześle.

- Ani trochę. No przecież, że dużo osób umarło. Ale jak ludzie mają uważać Dzień Niepodległości za _swój_, kiedy ty sam go nie lubisz?

- Nic na to nie poradzę, Kaśka – zirytował się nagle i wstał. – Dzięki za śniadanie – rzucił jeszcze, gdy wychodził.

Czuł na karku jej poważne, smutne spojrzenie. _Co niby jeszcze mogę zrobić?, _pomyślał ze złością._ Wszystko już zostało zrobione._

* * *

_Zatańczą nad nami_

_Zwycięski walc z salwami_

* * *

- Giń już, braciszku –szepcze Rosja. – Czemu walczysz? Nie chcę ci robić krzywdy.

Felek rzuca się gwałtownie w uścisku. Czuje, jak powróz wrzyna się w jego nadgarstki i niemal wariuje z bólu. _Tak wiele czasu…_

- Robisz mi krzywdę od przeszło stu pięćdziesięciu lat! – syczy z wściekłością.

Co on może? Przecież nie chce tego robić!

- Czy wolność jest naprawdę aż taka ważna? – pyta. – Czy tak źle byłoby ci ze mną?

Polska wykręca się do granic możliwości i spogląda na niego. Zielone oczy są dziwne i dzikie, zimne, magiczne; Iwan nie potrafi wytrzymać tego spojrzenia.

- Nie wierzę, że to mówisz, braciszku – słyszy słowa pełne rozczarowania.

I naprawdę ma ochotę się rozpłakać, gdy wyrywają Polskę z jego uścisku _Nie, oddajcie go, nie, nie nie nienienie_ i rozlega się salwa z karabinów, zielone oczy stają się jeszcze zimniejsze i puste _Nienawidzę cię_ i Rosja musi odwrócić się i odejść…

… i Rosja musiał się obudzić. Czuł mokre ślady na policzkach.

- Miałeś być zawsze przy mnie! - wrzeszczał do drzew. Nikt nie odpowiedział; bo i kto miałby? – Miałeś mnie nigdy nie opuszczać, miałeś mnie bronić…! Braciszku…

Opadł na kolana i pochylił się. Nie wierzył, że udało mu się płakać. _Tak wiele czasu…_ Słone krople spadały na martwe, listopadowe liście dębów.

- Czemu wolność jest dla nas tak strasznie ważna, braciszku?

* * *

_Koszmar i blask!_

_Upiorny blask wolności…_

* * *

Gdy spotkali się ponownie po upadku ZSRR, oczy Polski były tak samo zimne i straszne jak wtedy. Rosja musiał odwrócić wzrok.

- Masz do mnie żal – stwierdził Felek. Coś ścisnęło Rosję za gardło.

- Mam. – Przecież wiedział, że Polsce nigdy nie mógłby skłamać… aż tak.

Spojrzenie Felka stwardniało.

- Zrobiłeś to samo, idioto – warknął. – Tak źle byłoby ci ze mną, gdy zdobyłem Kreml?

Iwan drgnął.

- To nie…

- To dokładnie to samo – przerwał mu. – Dokładnie to samo.

_To nie ma znaczenia_, chciał powiedzieć Rosja. _To nie było tak. To nie tak, że ja nie chciałem._

Chciał powiedzieć jeszcze milion innych, równie ważnych zdań. Na końcu było jak zwykle.

- Wybacz, braciszku – wyszeptał żałośnie i znienawidził Polskę za spojrzenie pełne rozczarowania.

* * *

_Medale z orderami..._

_Owiną dolarami!_

* * *

Felek zwinął się w kłębek i przykrył głowę poduszką.


End file.
